Her Head in the Galaxy
by YoungJapaneseWriter
Summary: Kaslin just wanted to get through school with her head down, but two weeks in she finds that impossible. She soon runs into the host club who are completely intrigued by this mysterious girl and her secrets. With her secret job she does not let many get too close. Will they?
1. Introduction

Her Mind in the Galaxy: Introduction to the Character

Hi! My name is Kaslin Kuri, I am eighteen years old and about 5 foot 2 inches tall. I am a normal girl with black hair and bright blue eyes, so somewhat normal. So okay maybe that is a complete lie but can you blame me for trying? I have a two year old daughter from an ex-boyfriend, we brooke up on a mutual agreement that he wasn't ready for fatherhood and I took my daughter, Natsumi. At this point we are living in my parent's basement while I go to school and work , I had just gotten accepted into Ouran High for the Prostegious on a scholarship and my daughter was with my parents all day and I would come home, see her for four hours and when she went to bed I would leave for work. Now you must be wondering why this is a supernatural story... well my job is what is called a soul reaper. I reap the souls of people.

So my job..there is different divisions of the job: where your at (country, city, ect..), People (good, bad, young, old), and hours (day, night, evening). From there I am Tokyo Japan, I hav the bad people oof the world (I.E. Serial Killers, rapists, repeated offenders, and so on..), and finally I have night hours. Reapers are not dead nor do they live forever. They are humans who have a certain ability that others don't. Reapers eat, sleep, study, age, everything normal people do. Different reapers have different weapons as well (and yes I thought about black butler at this point) but I stick with the scythe. Whateverweapon you chose stays with you forever and is tattooed on your arm, no knows why it just has been passed down from generations. So I have a scythe on my forearm, about half way up. Both of my parents are reapers, as are their parents and theirs. It's been the family business and I feel like I am doing something worth while. Pays pretty good too.

I think that's about it for now. I will be back soon for the next chapter, so tell the author what you think about me. Bye!


	2. Escape Plan

**(Author's Note: Hello Readers! Just to let you guys know, if you are reading my other story I am still working on it I swear. I just had another idea for a story that wouldn't get out of my head so I hope you like this story and Mysterious Scars. Tell me what you guys think, I love feedback.)**

Two weeks, two weeks I have been in this stupid school. I am about ready to throw someone out a window. All the girls are pompous idiots, and all the guys chase after the girls and play their sports or work toward their family's is about only two people in this school I talk to in this blasted school and that would be my two cousins, Cana and Hideki. My parents moved closer to he when we got the news that I would have to be in Tokyo for work and so we moved in few houses down from my aunt and uncle's house. Cana is like the other girls here in the aspect that she loves this thing called the Host Club. I haven't really gotten the feel for what it is yet, but I know eventually I will. Hopefully not today.

During the two weeks I have ben here I have not made any friends, I have made quite a few enemies. For the only reason that I questioned their intellegence. More like I called them pompous morons. In my defense the teacher asked a question and a student said the wrong answer but the teacher said that it was correct, so I corrected the teacher and said the actual answer. No one like that, and the teacher said I had to prove it, so I stood up with the textbook in my hands and read the answer right out of the book. I kinda acused her of sucking up to the girl because she was rich, she was an idiot and anyone could see that. I still pissed a lot of people off. Not a smart move on my part, but in my defense I was in a bad mood from work and sore so I wasn't in the mood. Anyway that's what has been going on and now I am heading into the last class, the one I was just talking about. Joy.

Keeping my head high, I manuvered in this yellow puffy dress of death and sat in my seat quitely. Everyone had been chatting with their friends and took no notice to me when I walked in, and I was okay with that. I plugged in my headphones and waited for the teacher to walk in the that pretentious smile on her face, and then soon class would begin. A few students trickled in, and then a few more, and finally the last two. The two that weren't hear for the last class, the two that were in the host club. All the girls went wild and swooned as they walked by and occasionally smiled or cast them a glance. Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukini Haninozuka, aka Mori and Hani. I could see why they were in the Host Club, anyone could, but beauty doesn't always mean smart.

Granted I didn't know them that well, I couldn't tell if they were smart or not, mostly because I diidn't care enough to pay attention, even though they sat next to me. Mitsukini was a small one and loved his pink bunny and candy, so he acted about as short as he was; Takashi on the other hand was very tall and very quiet. His favorite word is 'Ah', so I have seen. He was very handsom. Sometimes I caught myself staring at him and quickly look away before he caught me...okay that sounds creepier than it is. I stared out the window and let my wavey black hair hide the right side of my face. I didn't want to be noticed again.

After class I made sure that I was the last one out like normal, but unfortunatly was stopped by a group of people, the girl I called an idiot, and what seemed to be her friends. I knew at once they did not want to have a friendly conversation.

"Did you really think you could get away with calling me an idiot?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked patiently.

"What? Oh nevermind, any way I think you owe me an apology." She said as she crossed her arms angrily and tapped her foot, almost like an upset mother.

I chuckled and stated, " Apologize? For telling the truth, that all teachers suck up to the students because the kids soon get their parents money and want to take advantage of that by playing on the kids beliefs and then what? The kids give money back to the school. The teacher agreed with you and every other student regardless if the answer was right or wrong, they really don't care about their education, they care about your money. So you have been fed the wrong information and therefore have not learned anything, therefore an idiot. What makes you even more of an idiot is the fact that you don't actually do your studies, if you did you would know that this teacher has been lying to you. I don't know if it's all teachers but ours seems to be one of them."

The look on the girls face told me that she was not amuzed, that she was getting pissed off every word I spoke against her. I knew that my blue eyes were sparkling with delight, but I groaned inwardly. Sometimes I could be such an idiot.

I walked passed all of them, and yet the leader had the audacity to grab me roughly, I pulled away and dashed, I knew I could take them on, I am a reaper! I just can't draw anymore attention to myself than I have now. I heard their shoes stampeeding on the floor behind me as I ran. I ran into the nearest room when I had lost them for a few seconds. That room was the third music room, why they have that many I will never know, but as soon as I ran in I slammed the door behind me I knew it was a bad idea. I should have left, I should have made another run for it.

There was seven of them standing in a circle talking amongst each other, but soon turned when I barged in. They all stared at me like I was some kind of alien. I flashed a quick smile and ran for a room through some doors, it held a window. I heard the people running behind but by the time they entered the room I was in I had one leg out of the window, flashing one last smile, I saluted the club and jumped out and onto a sturdy branch nearby.

I jumped down from the tree and looked up to see the club and the girl and her friends staring down at me.

I took off and never looked back


	3. A Day in the Life of a Reaper

**(Author's Note: I know I promised a chapter a few days ago but there have been a few family issues and so I have been writing down in a journal. I understand that the other first official chapter went a little fast and I apologize, I just wanted to show you how they first met. Sorry again about the wait.)**

**3rd Person:**

Kaslin sighed as she stepped into the bar. Her target was a man in his 30's, light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a medium build; Two days ago he murdered his wife because "she was nagging a lot". The police had no leads and did not see the husband as a viable suspect, so they let him off, yet apparently her people can't let that stand. Hence why she is tactic : Sexy. She wore short black shorts with a long black skirt over it with slits up both legs to show the shorts (think Okami-san & Her Seven Companions, Okami-san herself), a skin-tight shirt and some black heels. She hated this tactic, it felt so...hoe-ish. Taking a deep breath she sat at the bar, right next to the..er..client. He looked over and smiled at her kindly, like nothing had happened, he wasn't even wearing his ring anymore. Scum.

"Hey, what is your poison?" He asked calmly

_Was that supposed to be a joke? Seriously?_

"Thank you, but I can buy my own drink, I don't like it when people spend money on me." Kaslin said with a forced shy smile.

He liked the shy types.

He took the bait and said, "Aw come on, just one drink, you can celebrate with me." He winked

"Celebrate what?" She asked feigning innocence.

"Being alive and single."

Kaslin smiled and turned her body towards his, now to put the plan into action.

"I don't really need a drink, but I do have a place around the corner, of you want at least." She said while tugging on his tie slightly.

This all was nauseating to her. The man smiled and smacked 500 yen on the bar counter and dragged me on off the door. I secretly winked at the bartender. The bar is a famous place for some unknown reason, but the head of the Reapers' Corporations is the owner of the bar. Since Kaslin in closest he seems to help her a bit more. He moves the bodies and talks to the poilce when newbies come around. When the clients for her come in the bar the bartender (normally the owner, that no one has seen before so they think he is just another person) keeps an eye out for her. When people have a slow strip, they work in the bar.

Mr. Ying pulled Kaslin outside into the warm, damp air and down the street aways before she stopped him. He took that as a sign and slammed her against the wall of an alley wall, and when he went to kiss Kaslin, she felt it. She felt the warmth spread through her arm, the one that held that scythe tattoo, and then felt the cold press of metal in her hand. She stared into his eyes and made sure to show no sign of her plan. He would have no idea what hit him.. make that strike him. That was until I put the scythe under his neck and smiled. The dim light and the fact that he held a very intense lust filled gaze made him blindsided. When it clicked in his brain what was going on he gasped and slammed his back against the other alley wall, looking petrified. He was about to run when she put the scythe in front of him.

"Mr. Ying, you are here by found guilty of the murder of Mrs. Ying by the Reapers' Corporation. You are sentenced to death and you are not allowed any last words." Kaslin said staring dead straight into his eyes (pun intended).

Kaslin swung her scythe up and straight into his abdomen. Scythes of a reaper are not like normal scythes obviously, they take the soul without harming the body physically. In an autopsy the cause of death was a heart attack, or just gave out. His eyes went dead quickly and still stared into her eyes. She shivered but took out her cellphone. The other line rang and rang but finally picked up.

"It's done, it's around the corner in an alley way." Kaslin said calmly.

She ended the call after that and pulled her scythe out of the client and pulled out a blood-red orb with it. In terms of character it means he wanted to kill again, and he would. Kaslin put the soul into a container and stuck it in her car when she got back to it.

One down, more to go.

**Later: Kaslin:**

At about 7 o'clock in the morning I got home and jumped in the shower to wash away the blood, it wasn't any of my...clients, I could say. The clients get pretty vicious when they learn it's their time to go, shocker I know. I plugged the drainer, turned on the faucet, and off with the shower head. I laid as the water flowed and covered more area in the tub. I had about an hour to get out, ten to get ready, and ten to get to school. Such a long day a head. I sighed as I leaned against the tub and shut my eyes in bliss for only a few seconds. Then the door creaked open and as I peeked out of one eye I saw a small girl who peeked her head over the tub, and smiled. My baby, she looked just like me. She smiled back sleepily, I leaned over the tub, stripped her and put her in the tub with me. She leaned against my chest and sighed contently.

"And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that it's just raining?  
There ain't no need to go outside.  
But just maybe, like a ukulele  
Momma made a baby  
Really don't mind the practice  
'Cause you're my little lady  
Lady, Lady, Lovely."

I sang Banana Pancakes quietly and watched Natsumi's eyes flutter shut, just laying there in the tub. Blissful. Soon we got out and got dressed. I made her some cereal and walked her upstairs to my parents. They both welcomed me into a warm hug and then went straight into cooing my daughter. I smiled and said goodbye, then went off to school.

I knew today would be a hinderance, but I never knew how bad until I got to school that day.


End file.
